UnTamed
by wisegirl502
Summary: After the untimely death of their friend Bryn Winchester, Luke, Derek, and Silena are now on their own to fight this war. But when all three of them start having dreams of Bryn being alive and working for Hannah, and as secret after secret is revealed, their lives become more complicated than ever, generally and personally.
1. And Lady Gaga is Crazy

**I'm just going to post a chapter now to get this story started and then I SERIOUSLY need to update my other stories haha enjoy!**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**Hell is empty. All the devils are here."  
****~William Shakespeare, **_**The Tempest**_

* * *

Chapter 1: And Lady Gaga is Crazy

**Derek**

He didn't even know how fast he could move until he was standing up, staring at Luke in shock. "Bryn's alive?"

"Yes, and she's working for Hannah. They're plotting something. I don't know what. And she has brothers. Do you have any idea what that means?!" Luke exclaimed.

"That her dad hooked up with another woman?" Silena suggested.

"No! The way she said it, it sounded like they were her full-blooded brothers which-"

"Means her mother is still alive. I never asked Bryn about her mother and since she never told me, I figured she was dead. Do you know her name?" Derek inquired.

"No, she never told me… she just told how it all happened. Listen, that's not all. She's going after someone named Hallie as well. Does that name ring a bell with either of you?"

Silena shook her head, but Derek felt the color draining out of his face. Bryn had said not to say anything about the girl he'd been dreaming about. But now she was working for Hannah? Should he still trust her?

"No idea," Derek lied, cursing inwardly at himself. It was too late to back out now though.

"I think the girl is powerful, maybe a kid of the Big Three. We need to find Chiron now and tell him what's going on!" Luke declared, already running out of the Big House to find the centaur who was most likely supervising the archery area. Derek and Silena fell into step beside him; he couldn't believe it. Not only was his best friend alive, but she was working for _Hannah_. Why would she do that? _How_ could she do it?

"Chiron!" Luke shouted, skidding to a stop. Derek and Silena halted abruptly, trying not to crash into him.

"What is it my boy?" the centaur questioned, appearing worried.

"Bryn's alive," Derek said.

"She's working for Hannah," Silena added.

"And she has brothers," Derek finished.

Chiron was taken aback. "How on earth did you three find this out?"

"I had a dream. They're on a boat. Bryn is with Hannah and a guy named Ryan London."

"I hate that jerk," Silena grumbled.

"That's impossible," Chiron replied.

"It's not! I saw it! We need to find her brothers and we need to find this girl named Hallie! Bryn is going after them for some reason," Luke remarked.

"No, if Bryn was alive, it's impossible that she would be on a boat, don't you think? You had such a difficult time just getting her onto the cruise ship that you used to sail to Milos, remember? Miss Winchester would not get on a cruise ship again. I want to warn all three of you that Hannah will try to manipulate your minds by planting false images in your heads. Be wary and don't believe it."

"Chiron, we _have_ to check it out. What if Luke is right? What if Bryn does have brothers? If she gets them to side with her, that means we'll be fighting against three children of Zeus. We're going to be screwed!" Derek argued.

"My answer is no. I cannot risk you three going on another quest and not returning. I am sorry, but that is my final answer. If she does in fact have brothers and they decide to join her, we will work something out. Out of curiosity, do you even know her brothers' names?"

The demigods fell silent. They had no clue.

Silena snapped her fingers. "Derek, we need to call Camp Jupiter."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Bryn told Cora Valdez that she would contact them if she got back to camp. Since we don't know what in Poseidon's name she's doing right now, we have to contact her instead. I have a suspicion right now and I just want to see if she can confirm it. Come on!" Silena grabbed Derek's hand, racing off to the beach. Luke scrambled after them. Chiron tried to stop them but they were on a roll. The trio reached the water; Silena created a fine mist spray, perfect for an Iris-Message. Luke tossed a drachma in and requested for Cora Valdez at Camp Jupiter. Two seconds later, the praetor of New Rome materialized in the mist before them along with a shrimpy blonde guy who Derek immediately recognized as Antony.

"Let me do the talking," Silena whispered. The boys nodded. She then hollered, "Cora!"

The Roman whipped around. Her mouth fell open. "Silena Jackson! Derek Michaels!" Her eyes fell on Luke. "You must be Luke Jackson."

"That would be me."

"So you do exist," Antony commented.

"Shut up and go cut up some stuffed animals," Silena snapped. "Anyways, Cora, this is going to sound completely out of the blue, but what are Brady and Bradley's last name?"

"Winchester. Why? And where is Bryn?"

"She's-" Luke began, obviously about to explain everything.

"Dead," Silena finished, cutting him off. "She was killed by Hannah…"

"I'm very sorry to hear that," Cora said sincerely.

"We are too… um, where are Brady and Bradley now? We need to speak with them. It's urgent."

"Those two? Cora sent them off to be disciplined by Lupa, the She-Wolf. In my opinion they should've cleaned the entire city and camp. Much more effective but _nooooo_, they had to go to Lupa," Antony griped.

"She will put them in their place. I'm sorry but you cannot speak with them until they return. Why is it so important that you do so?" Cora replied.

"Someone is going after them and it's a person on Hannah's side. We need to get to them before they do. I have a feeling that this person will be able to convince them to join Hannah's side and the only chance we have to persuade them to stay on our side is to have the three of us talk to them because we knew their sister."

"Their sister?" Antony scrunched up his face.

"I don't know why I never made the connection before, but Bryn is… was Brady and Bradley's older sister. I mean, they have the same facial structure, the same eye shape, the same color hair, and how can we forget that they have the same freaking accent!"

"Well if you're related, that typically happens," Luke pointed out.

Silena glared at him. "No kidding, Sherlock, but then again, that's what I'm saying. I'm positive they're Bryn's siblings. Cora, I know they're being punished, but we _need_ to talk to them. Where are they?"

The praetor stayed silent, conflicting emotions flickering across her face before finally, "As Antony said, they're with Lupa, in Sonoma Valley, California. Do you have means of getting there?"

"We'll have something. Um, our counselor doesn't really know that we're doing this."

"Yes I do," Chiron stated, walking up behind them. "Hello Cora, Antony. I have a mode of transportation for them so do not worry."

"Hello Chiron," Cora greeted with a respectful head nod. "Good. Thank you for that. I will contact Lupa, and tell her to expect some Greek guests. I suggest you get going. Take care, all of you, try to stay alive, and I'm very sorry for your loss."

Thank you, and we'll try to stay alive. We will contact you again if anything new develops and if we can get to Brady and Bradley before Hannah's person does. Bye Cora!" Silena waved her hand through the mist and cut off the connection. The trio turned around to talk to Chiron.

"It has come to my attention that you may be right about Brady and Bradley Winchester after listening to your conversation. I've thought for many years that Bryn's mother had passed, but with everything going on, it may not be such a far-fetched idea that she's alive. Plus, I know you three will leave whether I let you or not. Come. I will get you your mode of transportation. It's a few friends who owe me favors." The group headed over to the Big House. The centaur made a quick phone call and patiently waited for a few minutes. A knock on the door about three minutes later surprised the demigods. Chiron walked over and answered the door. Three centaurs stood there. One wore googly eye sunglasses, one wore a hula skirt, and the other wore a muumuu.

"And people think Lady Gaga wears crazy stuff," Luke muttered. Silena stifled a laugh.

"Silena, Luke, Derek, these are my brethren," Chiron said.

"Call us Ted, Fred, and Ned, in respective order from left to right," the one that had to be Ted said.

"Nice to meet you. I'll ride with Ned," Silena decided, quickly making her way over to the one in the muumuu. She didn't want to touch the bare backs of the other two. Luke and Derek gave her jealous looks. Luke took Fred (the one in the hula skirt), and Derek took Ted.

"Centaurs can travel so fast it's almost as if they warp time. You will be in Sonoma Valley within the hour. Be careful, don't get killed. Lupa is a wolf, so she will not tolerate any weakness. Good luck you three," Chiron told them, backing away.

"Let's get this party started!" Ned hollered, rearing up. Silena held on for dear life as the centaurs started to gallop off towards California.

* * *

**And that's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)**


	2. Sinking Ships Were the Good Old Days

**So I'm sure most of you (if not all) have figured out that the quotes always deal with something that's going to happen in the chapter, BUT, just in case you haven't, well, they do. Usually it's just a key word to hint something that's happening in the chapter. It usually won't be obvious until after you read the chapter. All right, enjoy!**

**Chapter Quote:  
**"**I do know this. It's the things we run from that hurt us the most."  
****~Brad Sturdevant**

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Luke**

It'd been just over a week, but Bryn's death still seemed like it was yesterday. She may or may not be alive, but if she was, the Bryn that was alive wasn't the Bryn he knew. She was totally and utterly different. Luke had to accept, unwillingly, that he'd never get to see her again, and knowing she died in order to save him would haunt him forever. He would always have this guilt that no one would be able to convince him out of having.

Although, riding a centaur in a hula skirt was an interesting, yet effective, way of actually pushing the depressing thoughts out of Luke's head, even if it was because he was trying not to fall off. The world zipped past his vision, and he had no idea what state they could possibly be in. The centaurs could be taking a long route for all he knew. Luke looked over at Silena and Derek. She seemed to be thoroughly enjoying the ride; he looked like he wanted to puke. Luke couldn't blame him. This wasn't the nicest of rides. Efficient? Yes. Smooth? Absolutely not.

Finally the torture ended when the centaurs skidded to a stop.

"This is where you get off. We're not a big fan of wolves," Ned said.

"No problem. Thank you for the ride," Luke replied. The three demigods waved goodbye to the centaurs.

"I feel like I'm going to puke," Derek groaned. He did look rather pale and sickly. Silena pulled out a small square of ambrosia. He took it gratefully. The trio turned around and stared at the forest in front of them.

"So who wants to walk into the forest of probable death first?" Luke inquired, trying to lighten the mood. When neither he nor Derek moved a muscle, Silena rolled her eyes and started forward, saying, "Wimps."

The two boys quickly flanked her. It still seemed strange that it was just Silena they were protecting. Luke was so used to having to watch out for his sister _and_ Bryn. He'd promised he'd take care of both of them…

"Something's following us," Silena said, interrupting Luke's thoughts. The three demigods halted, drawing their weapons: Luke and Silena their swords, and Derek his bow.

"Who's there?" Derek ordered, sounding surprisingly sure of himself. His question was answered with a low growl… or growls. From all around. Luke watched as massive wolves crept out of the forest with their teeth bared and ears straight up. He didn't need to know wolf to know these wolves meant business and if they said the wrong thing, they were going to end up as puppy chow.

"We're here to see Lupa," Luke said. "We mean no harm but we will defend ourselves if need be."

_Do you threaten us, young demigod?_ A voice demanded. Someone had said it, but not out-loud. They said it through his head.

"I'm not threatening, just advising. May I ask who spoke?"

A wolf, bigger than all the others, jumped down in front of him. Silena and Derek risked a glance behind them, but stayed facing their direction in case this new wolf ordered her pack mates to attack. If wolves could smirk, this one most definitely was and said, _I did. Give me your names._

"I'm Luke Jackson, grandson of Athena and Poseidon. This is my sister, Silena Jackson. I think her… divine heritage is obvious. And this is Derek Michaels, son of Apollo and possibly some other god apparently because he can do stuff that no one else can and is pretty awesome. You are?"

_I am Lupa. Tell me, how stupid must you be to raise arms against my pack?_

"We have wolves the size of small cars staring at us like they would like to eat us. We're going to be wary. And for the record, we had our weapons out before we knew they were them."

The alpha wolf blinked. Her eyes shifted over to Derek. He'd remained still as statue, not moving a muscle. Surely that bow was getting heavy, Luke thought.

_Derek Michaels. I've heard about you._

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he replied, not looking at her.

_An interesting thing._

"Thank you for that clarification," he grumbled.

_You haven't figured out how to get her, have you?_

"I have actually. She's my girlfriend."

_I'm not talking about Miss Jackson._

"Then who?" Derek's voice quavered, making Luke wonder just what Lupa was talking about.

_Hallie._

"Derek?" Silena inquired.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answered; he'd hesitated though. He was lying. Luke wanted to know why.

Lupa snorted. _You're more stubborn than Pluto himself._

"What does Pluto have to do with this? It's not even considered a planet anymore which is completely stupid," Luke said.

"Oh my gods Luke…" Silena groaned. "Pluto is the Roman name for-"

"Hades," Derek finished. "So what does Hades have to do with this?"

_You'll find out when you find the girl, among other things._

"She's his child, isn't she?"

"While I would love to know why you know this girl when you said you didn't, Derek, but we came here for another reason. Lupa, we were told you were given Bradley and Brady Winchester for some reprimanding. It is urgent that we speak with them," Silena intervened.

_You're not the only ones interested in them._

"Bryn's here," Luke stated. "She's the only one we know of that would be interested in them."

_Who is Bryn?_ Lupa actually looked confused.

"Bryn was our friend. She is… was… their older sister. We're not sure if she's dead or alive. She wants to recruit them though, and she's working for the people that are trying to bring the gods down. We can't let that happen. If it does, we'll be fighting against three children of Zeus. Luke and Silena are extremely powerful, but two children of the Big Three versus three children of the Big Three isn't going to end well. We're screwed if that happens," Derek pointed out.

_You will have more than two children of the Big Three on your side._

"Who is the third?" Luke asked.

_You'll find out soon._

"It's got to be Hallie," Derek said.

"You would know," Silena muttered under her breath. The son of Apollo gave her a guilty look.

_Come. I shall show you Brady and Bradley Winchester._ Lupa started walking off and the demigods followed.

"Uh, your minions won't turn us into puppy chow will they?" Luke queried.

"Luke!" Silena hit him on the arm.

_Only on my command. You three are not weak, which is good. Although you do have mouths on you._

"You're pretty sassy yourself, miss."

"If you get us killed with your talking, I will kill you in the Underworld and send you to Tartarus," Silena warned. Luke grinned at her but said nothing. The group followed the lead wolf with the other wolves trailing behind, keeping watch on them and everything else.

The trees that had been sparsely scattered around opened up to a small clearing, big enough for a house to be built with a ten feet of nothing but grass around the entire place. On the other side were three people: two blondes and one brunette.

It wasn't hard for Luke to figure out the two blondes were the Winchester twins. They looked just like Bryn, even from the distance he was standing at. The brunette however was unfamiliar. She was shorter than the boys, and faced away from them. One of the twins made eye contact with Luke before mouthing something to his companions. The girl placed a battle helmet on her head and started walking off, taking a glance behind her so brief that Luke didn't get a good look at her. The twins hesitated before following her.

"Brady! Bradley!" Silena hollered. The twins turned around and waved but went back to following the girl. Derek narrowed his eyes in their direction; he jogged after them. The Jacksons followed.

"Hey you two, wait up for a minute!" Derek yelled. The twins ignored him, forcing the three demigods to run faster. The Winchesters and their acquaintance disappeared behind a boulder bigger than a tank. When Luke, Silena, and Derek rounded the thing, their targets were dashing through the forest. Without thinking, the three chased after them.

* * *

**Silena**

The Winchesters were incredibly nimble on their feet and so was the other person. Derek was the closest to them because his son of Apollo powers kicked in he turned into an Olympic athlete. Silena and Luke tried to keep up as best they could, but when the twins and the girl started crisscrossing paths and disappearing behind a tree on Silena's left side and reappearing on her right side, it got confusing. Luke ended up just focusing on chasing the person closest to him, which happened to be a twin. Derek had the other twin, leaving Silena with the girl. She wondered how this was going to work out if she actually caught the mystery girl. She was gaining on her, but she hadn't necessarily thought this plan out well. Silena had never been necessarily good at hand-to-hand combat. Sword-fighting, sure. But not ninja stuff.

The mystery girl skidded to a stop, and whipped around to face Silena, who in turn slid to a stop, although not near as graceful as she would've liked. Her helmet covered most of her face, so the only part visible were her eyes; they were flashing with anger and… terror?

"Who are you?" Silena demanded.

"It does not matter who I am. Stop following us," the girl replied in a carefully controlled voice.

"It does matter. Why are you after the Winchester twins?"

"That is none of your business," the girl growled.

"What's your name?"

The girl remained quiet before: "Penn."

"Penn? Nice to meet you. I'm Silena."

"I know who you are. I am not interested in talking." Penn stalked off, but Silena, rather stupidly, grabbed her arm to stop her. Her world flipped over before being jarred back into focus. Her face was planted in the ground, her arms pinned to her back. Silena struggled violently but it was no use.

"Listen to me Silena, if you find out why I want the twins, it would be catastrophic. Stop following me and stop following them. I am truly, truly sorry for this," Penn apologized, sounding surprisingly sincere. "But it is the only way I can get you to stop following me."

Silena had no idea what Penn meant until she felt something pinch the side of neck.

A pressure point.

Her world turned black.

* * *

**Derek**

He lost the twin somewhere in the forest. It was no use trying to find him either. He was lost in the middle of an unknown forest with Luke and Silena gods know where with a bunch of wolves that would love to eat him alive with a leader who liked to give answers more confusing than the questions asked and a psycho mystery girl recruiting the Winchester twins. Derek missed the good old days when the biggest thing he had to worry about was not drowning on a cruise ship when Amphitrite and Triton got pissed that Bryn was onboard a boat in their territory.

Anger burned through his veins, and without thinking, he punched a tree. But that punch triggered something. Clattering behind him made Derek turn around. A skeleton in ragged Civil War wear was forming. Its mouth was in a permanent, gruesome smile. It turned its hollow eyes on him; he started to back up. A bow wouldn't do much against a skeleton, so Derek hastily put it away and took out his sword. But the skeleton didn't attack. It was almost as if it was awaiting orders.

From Derek.

Had he somehow raised this thing from the Underworld?

But how was that possible? He was a son of Apollo, not Hades.

"_You will have more than two children of the Big Three on your side,_" Lupa's voice resonated in his head. It wasn't possible… was it?

* * *

**Plot twist number two? Maybe? Yes? No? Let me know what you think! And does anyone smell trouble brewing between Derek and Silena? Review!**


End file.
